


Together

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: One may wonder, hey, Gemi: why did you return to TMNT with a death fic??And my answer to that is, well. My dear friend Momo gave me a game in early christmas present. And so I decided to write her something in return. And I KNOW what she likes, and what she likes is anything Leathertello.Especially tragic, beautiful death fic Leathertello. Because Momo is a sadist, and I love her for it.Merry Christmas, and thank you, Momo, for being awesome!





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LineCrosser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/gifts).



The night sky stretches out above them, endless and dark. There are few stars to admire, the smog of the city blocking out all but the brightest. Even the moon is half-hidden behind clouds and barely more than a crescent. A sliver of shining silver far, far above them.   
  
It is a common sight for him. As much as Donatello would like to study the stars, the sight of the endless black have always been comforting and familiar. Now, he doesn’t know what to feel. The sky looks heartless and empty, no beauty to be offered. There are more clouds than not. The smell of the sea is unpleasant, too polluted to bring any peace. 

  
Leatherhead’s breathing is strained. Donatello clings to the fact that he  _ is _ breathing. The blood is sticky, looking more like ink in the darkness of the docks, and he doesn’t know where his blood ends and where Leatherhead’s begins. They’re both covered in it. But Leatherhead is breathing. They both are. 

  
They might be dying. Donatello isn’t sure.

  
It would be a bitter end if they are; the last mutants of New York, possibly the world. It is a bad place to die; hiding by the docks, the sand gritty and wet underneath them. If they died here, their bodies would be found. Dissected. Put on display.

  
They would not get the honoring, graceful funeral which Donatello’s family received. There is none left to mourn them- all their allies long dead. 

  
So they can’t die here, in the sand of a trash littered beach, so close to polluted waters. 

  
But they might. 

  
Donatello shudders and wraps his arms around the other’s neck. Leatherhead kept growing as the years went on, and the turtle wouldn’t be able to fully encircle the thick neck even if he tried. Now he only wants to feel the pulse, feel the way Leatherhead breathes. Feel the warmth of leathery hide, the rough pokes from tiny, uneven spikes. 

  
Leatherhead leans into it. His snout rests against Donatello’s knees, and the turtle takes in a shuddering breath.

  
At least they are together.

  
“Love you,” he mumbles against thick leather. 

  
Leatherhead growls, a low and soft sound that vibrates right through Donatello’s bones.

  
It’s answer enough. 

  
He hugs him tighter, and together they wait.

**Author's Note:**

> One may wonder, hey, Gemi: why did you return to TMNT with a death fic??   
> And my answer to that is, well. My dear friend Momo gave me a game in early christmas present. And so I decided to write her something in return. And I KNOW what she likes, and what she likes is anything Leathertello.
> 
> Especially tragic, beautiful death fic Leathertello. Because Momo is a sadist, and I love her for it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, and thank you, Momo, for being awesome!


End file.
